A little less Conversation
by The Last Donna
Summary: <html><head></head>Samantha "Sonny" Liotta's father died while in the CIA, at 18 she made it her mission to join with the CIA herself. Ed Deline is her mentor, her godfather, the one thing that saved her from certain death during a mission in the CIA. At 21 she left Vegas and her friends behind, four years later she moves back to Vegas hoping to start over.</html>
1. Viva Las Vegas

'Ah Vegas the city of sin, it's so good to be home.' I thought to myself as I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home. It has been a long four years but I managed to come home. I walked inside and placed my fedora and aviator sunglasses on the kitchen table and looked at all of the boxes that were still full. I let out a sigh and started to finish unpacking the stuff in the kitchen. I was very glad that that was the only thing I had left to unpack. A part of me was very glad that I managed to not let a certain Mr. Ed Deline know I was back in Vegas.

After two hours I sat on the recliner in my living room and took a sip of some nice cold lemonade. I checked the clock to see that it was only six, I sighed once more and though to myself that I should pay Jillian and Ed a visit. This way I could finally let them know of my presence. I stood up, grabbed my keys off the hook and went straight for my car. It was only a short ten minute drive to the Deline house and once I pulled into the drive way Jillian was already on her way out, almost like she was expecting me.

"Howdy stranger," she said smiling at me and giving me a big bear hug.

"Howdy Jillian," I responded returning her hug, the same Cheshire grin on my face.

"Long time no see," she told me as she released me.

"Yeah I know I was getting lonely in California. Is Delinda and Ed around?" I questioned.

"No," she responded, "they both work at the Montecito now. Ed's barely home and Delinda has her own place now, so if you want to find them check the hotel."

"I'll do that now I guess;" I shrugged, "at least it'll be a better surprise if I showed up there anyway."

"All right have a nice trip."

"I will Jillian and I hope to see you again soon," I replied.

"Same here, see you later Sam." She said waving me off.

I then went back in my car and put my sunglasses on again even though the Las Vegas sun was now starting to hide behind the tall buildings. I sped down the strip looking for the famed Montecito hotel and casino. As I got out of my car, the valet asked for my keys I gave him a tip and walked through the doors. Keeping my sunglasses on I walked around looking for signs of Ed, Delinda or possibly Nessa.

I stopped in the middle of the casino and looked around hoping to see one of the three. I then looked up knowing I was being watched and smiled at the camera. When I looked down I noticed a cute guy coming towards me. I smiled again, I knew he could help me either that or he probably thought I was some sort of criminal.

"Need some help Miss?" He asked.

"Yes actually," I replied putting my sunglasses on the top of my head, "I'm looking for Ed Deline."

"He's kind of busy right now," he responded.

"I think he won't mind if I drop in," I said to him, trying to sound convincing. Just then I heard a voice behind me.

"Not giving this girl a hard time to Danny."

I smiled wildly, I knew that voice anywhere, I turned around and faced her. "Well if it isn't Delinda Deline, one of the people I happen to be looking for."

"Sam!" She exclaimed, she then pulled me into a hug while this Danny guy looked on confused, "I didn't recognize you."

"It's odd what four years can do, take you for example." I replied.

"Well I try. Oh Sam this is Danny my fiancé, Danny this is Sam she's been my best friend since we were born."

"Though I try to keep that on the low," I told him this caused her to give me a fake glare.

"So Sam how long have you been back for?"

"One whole week," I replied.

"Really? And why didn't you come find me?" She asked, acting like she was appalled.

"Because Delinda, I've been unpacking and when I'm not doing that I've been trying to find a job."

"Well you know daddy will give you a job if you asked."

"You think he can pull some strings?" I asked.

"Well he is the boss." Danny chimed in with a grin on his face.

We then headed to a room in which I took notice to be the security room. We left Danny behind as we headed up the stairs to Ed Deline's office. When we got to the top we noticed he was talking to someone on the phone. But when he had seen me he said his goodbyes. He looked really surprised and was at a loss for words.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Delinda asked.

"Yeah Ed," I spoke, grinning madly, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Come over here." He demanded. I walked over to him and received the biggest bone-crushing hug ever. I managed to hear Delinda say she had to get back to work. He pulled away but kept his hands on my sides. He then eyed me over.

"Sam you still look so beautiful."

"Why thank you Ed, you're still growing more handsome with age I see."

This caused him to smile I noticed he had the same look in his eyes as he did on the day of our first mission. I knew what he wanted to do but I knew now was not the time.

"So Delinda says you can get me a job here." I said to him as I walked over to a chair.

"As long as it's in security I'm fine with that."

"Of course you would be, you've always wanted to keep an eye on me Ed."

"Can you blame me?" He asked, I could see his blue eyes twinkle.

"No," I replied laughing a little, "but you know that I can take care of myself."

"I see you met Danny." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah he seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Well you'll be working with him and a guy named Mike Canon, but I don't know how often I just might make you work in here with me."

I nodded my head in agreement, I knew not to argue with Ed Deline even if I could get my own way with him. He then showed me the ways of being in security and I met Mike. I then told Ed it had been a long day and I was heading home. He looked at me confused and I told him it was in the same place as always if he ever wanted to visit. I knew he loved that job and I'll be there at the Montecito just as much as he will. I'd have to meet up with Nessa tomorrow.


	2. Sonny came home

I woke up bright and early the next morning to start my first day on the job. I was slightly nervous something that usually never happens to me. I grabbed my sunglasses off of my nightstand since the Las Vegas sun was almost fully up. I then looked at the clock on the wall it was only eight in the morning. It was then that I realized Ed had not told me when I needed to come in. As if he had read my mind the phone rang, I picked it up and sure enough it was Ed.

"Hey Sam I realized I should tell you when to come in is nine fine for you?" He said.

"It sure is I was going to come in around then anyway just to make sure," I replied. As we said our goodbyes I grabbed my car keys and decided to head out early. While driving down the strip I smiled to myself remembering how much fun I had growing up here. When I arrived the Montecio's parking lot I had met up with Delinda.

"You're here early," she said.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you;" I told her, "anyway, how is Nessa I didn't get to see her yesterday."

"Oh," she replied sounding a little sad, "she's living with her father somewhere."

"I thought her father was dead?" I questioned.

"He was, but it turned out he faked his own death."

"And now if Nessa comes back she'll be in trouble." I said with a knowing tone.

"Exactly Sam," Delinda replied, at that moment she looked like she had just remembered something, "speaking of your name, there's another Sam that works here, she's the casino host we're going to have to sort this one out."

"This is true Delinda," At this we finally started into the Casino.

"Anyway Sam, dad called a meeting this morning so some of the other staff can meet you so I guess we can figure it out then."

"I guess so," I replied. Delinda and I finally made our way to the security room and into the little conference room where Ed, Danny and Mike were sitting. Five minutes later two other women walked into the room. I took a seat between Mike and Ed while the others managed to find a seat as well.

"Sam and Mary this new face is Samantha Liotta, Sam this is Samantha Marquez and Mary Connell," Ed said pointing to each of them. After shaking both of their hands and saying nice meeting you I could tell that Sam was very controlling and a woman who got what she wanted. Mary on the other hand seemed like a nice down to earth kind of girl.

"Ed, how's this going to work having two Sam's on staff?" Asked Mary.

"Easy we'll just have to come up with a nickname for one of you two," Ed replied looking at me to see if I wouldn't mind.

"I am up for having a nickname around here," I spoke up.

"Then it's settled can I get back to work now?" Sam insisted, this woman seemed like she was very business oriented while she's at work.

"Go ahead," with that she got up and walked off, Ed then continued, "so I'm thinking your childhood nickname how's that sound?"

"Fantastic," I said.

"And that would be?" Spoke Mike while raising an eyebrow.

"Sonny," answered Delinda, "and we gave her that nickname for a reason."

Seeing the look on the others faces I couldn't help but let out a giggle, "it came to be because my favourite literary character is Santino Corleone and I'm very much a like him when it comes to my temper. Plus I'm a huge fan of the godfather."

"It's true," Delinda added, "you never did tell me what you did to that one guy who cheated on me."

"Dearest Delinda lets just say he's off in a different country and I don't think he's ever coming back to this one."

"Wow remind me not to get you angry, either that remind me to always have you on my side," Mike said in awe, this caused each of us to let out a little laugh.

"Well," Ed said standing up, "I think it's time we get back to work, this hotel isn't going to look after itself."

Throughout most of the day I stuck by Ed who was telling me more about the job and showing me more things like quicker ways to certain parts of the hotel and casino. As he headed back to his office Danny came over to me looking a bit flustered.

"You and Ed seem pretty close." He spoke in a serious tone,

"Well you see, my father worked with him, and then once my father died I worked with him. Basically I've known him and Delinda since I was born so yeah, you could say Ed and I are pretty close."

"So you worked with him in the CIA?" He asked rather impressed with that.

"Yup, but I was forced to retire with Ed when I got shot. I could've stayed on but Ed wanted to make sure he could keep an eye on me. He promised my father that.""

You must have learned a lot of things from him."

"Sure did, I learned such things as protecting myself when needed that's why he gave me a job in security."

"Yeah because who suspects a woman to be tough."

I laughed, "you're right."


	3. A friend of ours

It has been a week since I started working at the Montecito and Danny still thinks there's something much more to me. I just hope Delinda keeps her mouth shut even though she only knows bits and pieces of my time working with her father. He's been keeping an eye on me whenever I'm on the floor or in the security room with me. The week didn't go by uneventful though since there were a couple of card counters we had to take out.

Today Ed had called a meeting for his security team, he said it was very urgent. I was glad it was after lunch so Mary and I could spend time getting to know each other more. The one thing I learned about Ed was when he said something was urgent he meant come now. As soon as I had finished eating I told Mary that I'd see her later and I headed on my way. I met Mike about half way to the room and we linked arms on the way up. When Ed seen Mike's arm linked with mine he glared which caused Mike to let go quick. I just gave Ed a playful smile, which caused his face mirror mine. A few minutes later Danny had finally arrived a little out of breath. Ed gave him a look that basically said 'you can explain yourself later, and no further interruptions please.'

"As some of you already know we being the Montecito are hosting a wedding to an intriguing bunch of people," for those of us who hadn't heard about it just looked at each other, "also there will be a Harry Winston diamond ring involved so I want security to be on high alert. With these people being here if that thing got stolen it will be our heads got it."

"Who in their right mind would pay a million dollars for a wedding and have a two million-dollar ring in their possession?" I pretty much yelled.

"Sonny the same kind of people you're nicknamed after," Danny smirked, I just gave him a look of confusion.

"Well now if there aren't going to be any more interruptions, don't take any offers from them and everything will be fine," Ed said looking at both Danny and I, "and without further adieu you can now go get back to work."

As everyone left the room to get back to their job I walked with Ed to his office.

"Ed what did Danny mean by that?"

"Nothing Sonny, what he meant is that the Mafia are going to be here from New Jersey," he said sounding a little concerned, hearing this I laughed which caused him to give me a warm smile.

"Now listen Sam don't worry about it just do your job and you'll be fine," he then gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked me to his office doors.

"Right, leave the gun take the cannoli, I get it," I told him. As I headed to the main floor I felt my cheek wondering if he felt the same feeling I did. A feeling I haven't felt since I left for / br / A few days later I felt like I was at a true Italian wedding or I've been placed in one of those Mafia movies something like Casino or the Godfather. I stood next to Mike and Danny as they all came through the doors.

"Wow I haven't seen that many Italian people since I took a trip to Little Italy in New York." This caused the two men to jump up a bit.

"We meant to do that," Mike said.

"Sure," I giggled rolling my eyes in the process. I noticed Ed and walked over to him, a smile still plastered on my face.

"Why so happy?"

"Just still laughing in my head over making Danny and Mike jump."

"If anyone should be jumpy it should be you, you've been paranoid for as long as I can remember."

"Well Ed I have no reason to be paranoid of the Mafia if you can't beat them join them."

"That's what I'm worried about Sonny," he said giving me a stern look, while I gave him a fake look of hurt. A few seconds later a guy walked into the door that I knew to be Jimmy "the Chin" Aversano. I looked at Ed surprised and he smirked, he knew what that smirk could do to me.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Jimmy? He's like a legend."

"Well at least someone thinks so," he said coming over to Ed and I.

"Someone has to admire a great businessman like you Mr. Aversano," I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Ed Deline, I thank you for letting us have our wedding here why don't you tell me this lovely lady's name."

"This lady is Sam but we call her Sonny so we don't have any confusion with the casino host, she works here with me in security."

"Speaking of security I'll see you later Ed."

"Bye Sonny."

I thought maybe there wouldn't be much work for us, boy was I wrong. The next day the chin walked in to Ed's office in which I was taking a nap on his couch and started freaking out at Ed. He went on about saying how the ring was missing and they wanted it back by the end of the day. After he left Ed went out and called Danny and Mike in and told them the details.

"That has to be impossible to find with all of the Mafia members in here," Danny said, Mike just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Not to mention if it is one of those members there might be a hit on him." I said.

What?" Mike asked.

"A hit you know, whack, pop, ice and all of those different sayings for killing." I replied.

"Lets just hope we find it and it's not in another members hands."

As Danny went off to search the floors Mike and I sat down at the TVs and scanned through all of the tapes from the night before. We then seen what had looked like a waiter walk out of Jimmy's room. We got Ed out here and did a facial recognition and found out that he didn't work here. I got a hold of Danny to tell him to look for someone with that description. I then walked down to the main floor to be stopped by Delinda.

"Have you seen Danny?" She asked.

"He's somewhere on the floor." I said.

"Good, why do men have to be so confusing?"

"To make us fall madly in love with them Delinda, let me guess you and Danny got into a fight," I asked her.

"Yes and it was our first big one at that."

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, the two of you will kiss and make up, these things happen in relationships."

"I don't think you and daddy ever fought."

"Because your father and I aren't in a relationship, nor have we ever been."

"Oh really I've seen those pictures you two took during the time you pretended you were married while on a mission for the CIA." She said.

"Delinda you promised not to mention those," I whined.

"I know." At the end of the day we stopped the guy and I was very tired only having an hours sleep I walked up and into Ed's office. I noticed he was watching the wedding going on downstairs where everyone else was.

"Wow I'm pooped." I said sitting on his couch.

"Same here," Ed said getting off of his desk chair and sitting next to me. After awhile I felt my eyes close and my head leaning on to his shoulder.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Three days after the mobster wedding Danny was pacing back and forth in the security room. He couldn't get the image of Sonny lying comfortably on Ed's shoulder and Ed lying his head down on hers. Danny couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two, or at last what went on. Danny then decided that he'd ask Delinda about Sonny's days in the CIA.

He stopped and looked up at the tons of screens that lined the wall in search of his fiancée, he then spotted her in the restaurant. Before Mike could even stop him, he headed to the Bella Sara restaurant to set things straight. Half way there Danny looked at his watch, he had good timing it was his break. Once there he noticed the beautiful blonde sitting down at the bar taking a well deserved break.

Sitting down he order two waters which the waiter served instantly. He looked into his fiancées eyes and took a deep breath. He was hoping he'd be able to say the right things and not sound to pushy or rude. Delinda on the other hand was wondering what was going on with the man in front of her, and why he was so out of breath and like he wasn't really there with her. She took a sip of water then grabbed Danny's hand and looked deeply into his eyes as if trying to find an answer.

Finally she spoke with a little worry in her voice, "what's on your mind Danny?"

"It's Sonny," at this he noticed a flare of anger and worry upon her face, "no Dee it's not like that, a few days ago I noticed her and your father sleeping comfortably on your dad's office couch. It got me thinking that there is, or _was_ something going on between those two."

Delinda froze, then let out a deep sigh, she then averted her attention to her glass of water, taking great interest in it. Danny swore he had heard her mumble something along the lines of 'Sonny is going to hate me after this.' He then brought her attention back to him by putting a hand on her shoulder. She then sighed again and bit her lip nervously, not wanting to look him in the eyes, she felt the betrayal radiating off of her skin.

"Well?" He asked hoping for an answer, Delinda leaned in a little bit closer to him, making sure there were no others in listening range.

"Promise what I tell you will never leave your mouth?" Delinda said in an almost whisper.

"I'm an ex-marine remember, I'm good at keeping promises."

She then gave him a serious look, which change his light mood quickly, "ok then, well you know how they worked together right?"

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Well on their last mission, the one Sam got injured in, they were posing as a married couple on kind of a second honeymoon. And from what Sam told me they got a little too comfortable as a married couple. But don't worry, they wouldn't be doing that now, Sam would never want to hurt me or my mom, it was a one-time thing."

Now it was Danny's turn to let out a sigh of relief., this cleared his conscience. At the same time in the back of his head, he was still wondering if they were talking about the same Ed. He gave the back of his head a scratch and stretched. Delinda was wondering what was going on in his head, and hoping he wouldn't freak out. Those worries slipped out of her mind when his phone rang.

"Danny here, yup I'll be right there. Well Delinda duty calls I'll see you for dinner right?"

"Of course you will, same time as always?" She said smiling; he nodded his head and walked off. She on the other hand got up to tell her friend what had just happened.

Delinda found Sonny surveying the floor trying to catch potential cheats and thieves. She knew in her mind that Sonny wouldn't mind what had happened just a little mad, a little sore that something she wanted to forget was brought to light. Once at Sonny, she had explained everything, every last detail of the conversation. Sonny wasn't angry, though on the inside she had hoped Danny could keep that secret and not mention any of it to Ed.


	5. Stay Here Tonight

A few months had passed after the conversation between Danny and Delinda. Danny and I had become closer friends after the air had finally cleared. It was close to Christmas now and I had just finished getting everyone's gifts. As I sat the bags in the back-seat of my car my cell phone had started ringing. I looked at the id only to see that it was Ed, so I answered.

"Hi Ed," I said.

"Hey Sam are you able to come to the hotel as soon as possible?" replied Ed.

"Yeah sure I just have to drop some things off at my house first is that ok?" I replied.

"Yes, see you shortly then dear."

As I hung up the phone I hopped in the front seat, wondering why he sounded so worried, different scenarios were running through my mind. Not only did he sound worried, he sounded a little depressed. Ed hadn't sounded like this since the day he had to tell me about my father's death. Once home I hid the unwrapped presents in my shoe closet and headed out towards the Montecito. I hoped everything was all right and nothing was wrong with him or Delinda. As I entered the front Delinda came rushing over to me very out of breath, after a few breaths she finally spoke.

"He's upstairs in his office, I told him not to believe everything he sees but he swears it could possibly be true."

"What could be true Delinda?" I asked, getting ready to walk around her.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes, "you do realize if I end up explaining it to you, you'll only hear it a second time from dad."

"I guess you're right Delinda," I agreed then went on my way and was met by Danny and Mike in the security

"We tried telling him it might not be true but all he said is that he wanted to talk to you and have your opinion on the video," Mike said.

"Seems like he's been taking a strong liking to your opinion," Danny said smirking, this caused me to glare playfully at him and cause Mike to look at us both.

"Is there something I should know about?" Questioned Mike pointing between us.

"No!" Both of us blurted out.

"Ok, no need to freak out on me." Mike said defensively putting his hands up in the air.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head; I then made my way up to see Ed. I didn't expect to see him with his head in his hands as I walked in there, but there he was a sad sight to see. When he heard me walk in he looked up, his once bright blue eyes seemed to look a little dull. I walked over to his desk and sat on the corner; I looked into his eyes and held one of his hands, he than put on a brave face.

"What's the matter Ed?" I asked worriedly, idly rubbing the inside of his office.

"I'll show you what's wrong Sam," he then turned the TV on in his office and showed me a video of Jillian and another man, "you see what I see?"

"Yes," I said shaking my head, not wanting to believe what I saw, "are you sure it's not just one of her friends?"

"No, it can't be, if you look closely you can see them flirting, at one point she kisses him," at this point he turned it off and flopped on the couch anger and sadness radiating off of him, "I just don"t know what to do."

I looked at the older man in front of me, he hadn't looked like this since the day I was shot and he thought I wouldn't live. I then moved closer to him and knelt on the floor beside him, I kissed his cheek, hoping it would make him feel a little better.

"Ed I think you should talk to her and if all else fails you'll still have me, you'll still have Delinda and you'll still have the rest of us," this brought a smile to his face. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to enjoying my day off, plus I have some presents to wrap."

"Well you do that, I have some talking to do," he said sitting up and kissing my forehead.

It was now midnight and I was still awake, the presents were neatly wrapped and the air was silent. Something inside me told me to brew some coffee and so I did, it was a good thing too because there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened the door to see Ed standing in front of me. I stepped aside and let him in not saying a word I took his coat and hung it in the closet. He then looked at me and gave me the biggest hug, I did all I could do and that was hug him just as tight and bury my head in the crook of his neck, in that moment it felt like forever. I then led him into the kitchen where the coffee was done brewing, and made us each a cup. When I sat his down in front of him he let out a deep sigh, taking a sip before shaking his head. I knew it would take him awhile to talk, so I took the moment to take a seat down beside him and start rubbing his back.

"She said she was just trying things out, she told me we've been married so long that she wanted to know how it felt being with another man," he took another sip of his coffee at this, sat it back down on the counter and looked at me, "I told her if that's how she feels maybe we should get divorced. She agrees with me, she was tired of keeping secrets anyway."

"Oh Ed," I empathized, grabbing his hand, tears forming in my eyes, "that's heartbreaking news."

"I should go," he said downing the rest of his coffee, I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Stay here tonight," he then stared at me, the look on his face almost killed me, "please."

The look I gave him convinced him to stay; we went in the living room and started

"You know Sonny," he spoke, "something about you saves me, something about you makes me feel like I'm alive."

"Well Ed I try, I feel like that's why I was placed here you know."

"I'm beginning to think that we were sent on that mission purposely, and then to meet again and realize we still had feelings for each other."

I looked at him; I was a little shocked, a little surprised, but also a bit relieved that he felt the same as I did.

"Shocked are we?" He teased, smirk playing on his lips, "I could tell ever since the day you came back. You gave me that look that you used to always give me."

I blushed at this but he only laughed he continued, "you know I should say I'm sorry for coming back here on that day and going to Jillian I know how much it broke your heart. I also knew how understanding you were, but I was wondering if we could have a second chance," he looked away like he was ashamed, I put my hand on his

"Ed I have never seen you this way in my life, I know you need someone right now. Of course I'd be that someone, I will always be that someone." At that he kissed my lips, I forgot how nice they tasted. As he pulled away a smile lit both of our faces. "But there's one condition Ed we keep ourselves a secret until this is all settled, all right."

"Of course," he said kissing my lips again, this time a lot more heated, we then headed for my bedroom, though we almost didn't make it. The next morning I awoke still naked and wrapped in Ed's arms. I looked at the clock and groaned, we were both late for work.

"Don't worry about being late Sonny I know why you're going to be late I was there too remember," Ed said a smile playing on his lips.

Then we got up, cleaned up, ate breakfast and headed for the Montecito, I was to caught up in my thoughts to figure out how we were going to explain everything. Delinda and Danny approached us first in which Ed explained almost everything that happened to the both of them. Delinda was kind of upset that her parents were splitting but would eventually get over it.


	6. Awkward Moments

A couple of weeks had passed after Ed had spent this night at my place, at this point he and Jillian were almost done finishing things up in their divorce filings. Meanwhile Gavin Brunson, the owner of the Montecito's worldwide was coming in today. I kind of wondered why, I figured out Ed would know. So I decided to head towards his office, since I had just finished my round on the floor, there I found two men along with Ed inside. I went inside and Ed walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"This is Sam our newest employee; she has the nickname Sonny around here so there aren't any mix-ups between her and our hostess."

"Mr. Brunson wants to know what she does around here," demanded his assistant, if it wasn't for the fact the two were looking at me I would have scoffed at this. The guy I guessed was Brunson then looked between Ed and I, then he looked me directly in the eyes. Ed saw this then took his arm off of my shoulder and let out a little sigh.

"Ed said you've been working here for a few months, you two seem pretty close," he said.

Ed spoke up, "that's because I've known her since she was born; I also happen to be her Godfather this is why we happen to be so close."

"Yes that he is, and ever since my father died when I was sixteen he's kind of been taking care of me."

"You weren't around the last time we were here," the assistant added in a matter of fact tone.

"That's because she was in California for a few years," Ed explained to the both of them. Just then a girl I never seen before walked in next to Brunson, she gave me a small smile and looked at Ed.

"As I was saying Ed, Mia here is an up and coming casino host. Since I know your Sam is the best in the business I'd thought she'd mentor Mia while we were here." Brunson professed.

"Well Gavin why don't we go to her office and you ask her," responded Ed.

Then they left, I kind of laughed to myself I knew Sam wouldn't want to take her under her wing. I could help but feel lonely knowing I'd be alone for most of the day until Delinda, Mike, Mary and Danny got back from their coaching. After a few hours of watching the monitors in the security room ended up heading out to the floor Ed walked up beside me after a few minutes.

"You seem bored Sonny," Ed told me.

"I kind of am, there hasn't been much happening today," I replied.

"Lets go for a walk," Ed said smirking; I smiled back and walked with him.

We managed to find an empty storage closet on the tenth floor. Ed and I nervously looked to see if anyone was around before going in and locking the door. Making love in that room standing up was a little awkward but we managed to do it. After fixing up our clothes we headed to his office, I headed directly to his office bathroom to clean myself up a little bit, before stepping out I heard Danny and Mike talking to Ed. When I did step out the two men looked at me.

"What I don't really like public restrooms and Ed's bathroom happens to be the cleanest."

"Right," said Danny somewhat sarcastically; this causing me to glare at him. The other two men looked between the two of us confusedly. "So we have no idea where this guy is, we even asked his ex wife and she said she doesn't know either."

"You said this guy was an inventor right?" Ed asked.

"Yes, that he is," Mike answered him quickly.

Ed started thinking to himself; I on the other hand came up with an idea.

"Do you think he could've been kidnapped? He could've came up with an idea and someone thought they could have gotten a profit off of it and could be holding him hostage." I said, Mike and Danny just gave me a look.

"Where in your mind did you come up with that?" Asked Danny, almost impressed.

"I watch too many gangster films, and knowing how to think like a criminal comes with being a part of the CIA," I answered shrugging my shoulders, "plus if I was a criminal and I wanted to make an easy profit that's what I would do. Anyway if anything comes up let me know I'm going to see how Sam is taking Mia, and if I know Sam she's probably plotting her demise."

I managed to find Sam in Bella Sera looking rather angry and sending daggers towards Mia who happened to be talking to one of Sam's clients.

"Someone looks like they want to commit murder," I said to her.

"Oh I'd like to Sonny, make that I would love to." Sam replied, shooting daggers out of her eyes.

"Mia trying to get you fired?"

"That she is and she's taking all of my whales, or at least trying too."

"Look at her Sam, she's trying to win them over with her body, and she's flirting with them. If I were you I'd find some incriminating evidence against her," I told her, trying not to smile, at that exact moment Sam's infamous smirk spread across her face.

"And then I could end up getting her fired; it seems great Sam's think a like. I can go to the security room later to check the tapes." She then started walking away.

"If anyone asks Sam I said nothing." Looking as innocent as I could.

She turned around smiling at me as she walked backwards, "my lips are sealed."

I walked out onto the floor and was stopped by Ed, Mike and Danny. They looked at each other as to say who's going to speak to me first.

"We did some research it turns out you were right." Ed said, I smiled puffing my chest up a bit.

"See knowing pays off now all you need to do is find the guy."

"We know where he is Sonny and you're coming with, Ed says you can be very persuasive." Mike said.

"I don't want to brag," I smiled.

"Lets just get going." Danny demanded.

We quickly went to Ed's hummer and hopped inside Once at an abandoned warehouse we all got out and headed towards a door. Danny and Mike started fighting over what would open the door.

"Have you guys tried the doorknob?" Ed asked while opening it. The two just looked at each other while I laughed and shook my head.

Once inside we had seen the Montecito employee sitting in a chair and this other guy doing a commercial. He then noticed us and stopped what he was doing. He came over and asked what we were doing there. Danny replied to him, which caused the guy to call him a bitch. I stifled from laughing as Danny went towards him; Ed stepped in between them, which was a bad move he got punched. Danny grabbed Ed while the guy ran off: I walked over to Ed to see if he was alright. Danny and Mike then took off after the guy.

"Are you going to be alright Ed?"

"Sure thing Sonny."

I then kissed him and we went to follow the guys. When we got to the main door we noticed really small stunt bikes. Ed got furious because his wouldn't start and threw it across the room. I just stared at him and he just scratched his head.

"That was incredibly sexy right there Ed."

"I did it for you, lets grab that rope."

"Clothesline him," I responded, "nice move."

In the end we got him and metro showed up and proceeded to cuff him. Mike shouted to him that it was lucky he didn't call him bitch. The next day I arrived seeing that Brunson was leaving in some what of a hurry. Ed walked over to him and I joined them along with Sam.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Ed.

"Yes and it looks like there's also no room for a new casino host." Brunson replied.

"What was wrong with Mia?" Asked Ed seriously.

"She's fired, lets just say this Ed: never sleep with a co-worker."

Danny who had showed up in the middle of the conversation put a hand on my shoulder. This moment was really awkward, as Ed and I just looked at each other. We watched Brunson leave then got back to work.


	7. Kidnapped

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"If there's one thing a girl notices about her best friend it's when something sees different about her. Both Delinda and I are in that bucket we both think there's something both wrong and very different about each other. I was starting to worry and I could tell she was too, I hope we didn't catch some kind of virus. As I brushed my teeth Delinda came rushing into the bathroom and into a stall, when she came out she rinsed her mouth and I handed her a / br /"Thanks Sonny, I really think we should make a date with the doctor," she said sounding a little / br /"I agree Dee I can't stand getting sick all of the time and your father's starting to worry about the both of us."br / br /"You and dad have something going on, I saw this coming."br / br / I smiled, "you know everything Delinda that needs to be known about me, it doesn't help that we've been best friends since we were babies." That's when I thought 'what if that's the reason why we're getting sick.' "Dee I think we should make a trip to the pharmacy I think I might now why we're getting sick."br / br /"I'm glad you know Sam, lets go now," she / br / As soon as we were at the main doors the two of us were stopped by Ed and Danny. The two of us looked at each other and then to the guys. At the same time Delinda and I put on our innocent faces. We knew the two men in front of us would listen to our every / br /"Where are you two off to in the middle of your shifts?" Asked Ed as Danny stood with his arms / br /"We have an errand to run for the Montecito," Delinda said with as much truth as she / br /"She's right you know, you two should know better than to not trust Delinda and I. Especially after all the things we've done for you," I replied as seriously as I / br / The two men then gave each other looks then Danny spoke, "just this once ladies then it's working hard for the both of you."br / br /"Maybe," I / br /"What was that Sonny?" Asked / br /"Nothing Ed, we got to go right Dee?" I / br /"Of course Sam lets get going so we can get back quicker," she / br / Delinda and I then walked passed both of them making sure we brushed up against them without bringing it to anyone else's attention. The two of us headed to my car and drove to the pharmacy. Once there I headed to one aisle with Delinda closely on my heels. Once there she gave me the strangest / br /"What in the world do we need pregnancy tests for Sam?" She / br /"Why? Because I think we're pregnant Dee that's what we need them for," I replied in a hushed matter-of-fact tone. At this her face went emotionless, and then it went from shocked to / br /"We could possibly be mom's," she said in a hushed tone; I nodded my head yes. She then grabbed four and we headed to the cash register and paid for them. Back at the hotel we went back to the bathroom hiding our evidence. As we waited with baited breath, we couldn't help but be silent, I then picked up both and went out to wash my hands, Delinda / br /"So did you look yet?" She asked me / br /"No I haven't, but I'm going to now," I replied, I then picked up both of them and sure enough they both had plus signs. I sat on the floor and hung my head, Delinda followed./p  
>p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""You know what's odd Sam? Having a half-sibling by your best friend whoo happens to be the same age as you."br  br /"I think we should be happy right now Delinda, if only this shock would pass." I told her. At that both Sam and Mary walked in and stared at us wondering why we were on the floor. Mary noticed the things in our hands and grabbed them / br /"You two are pregnant? Delinda I know who the father of yours is but Sam," she said almost questioning / br / I looked up at the both of them and then stood up, "I might as well come clean with both of you. Ed and I have been seeing each other since him and Jillian got divorced. The only ones who knew about it were Danny and Delinda."/p  
>p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is you two deserve a congratulations," Sam responded, smiling at the both of  br / The four of us walked out of the bathroom and chaos broke out, Ed ran to us and told us to get upstairs. I told him I was going to stay, which caused him to stare at me intently. Shots rang out and he then decided to half drag me upstairs, Ed had stepped in front of me and stared at the guy in front of us / br / That's when I went deaf from a gun blast, I saw Ed go down with a bullet hole in his shoulder. I jumped the guy without thinking, grabbed the gun out of his hand and hit him in the face with the butt of it. It knocked him out stone cold. I looked back at Ed who was unconscious. I ran over to him and tied a piece of cloth around his wound and dialed 911./p 


	8. Still Missing

Danny sighed and hung up his phone and I couldn't help but fall to my knees, the sand particles creating dust around me. I dropped my head, I heard Danny walking over to me, and he then put his hand on my shoulder. Just as I looked up at Danny his phone rang, my eyes filled with joy as he went to answer.

He hung up and smiled wider; "let's go get Ed."

The two of us sped off into the Nevada desert off to where Ed was standing. As soon as Danny stopped I got out of the hummer and ran right into Ed's arms hugging him like there was no tomorrow, burying my face in his chest.

"I thought you were gone," tears were starting to brim my eyes, threatening to spill over, "I thought I lost you."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily," he said hugging me just as tight, a small smile on his lips. After kissing my temple he spoke again, "come one we've got Delinda to find."

He then wiped the tear that managed to escape from my eye, we then headed off to the helicopter that was not too far away. Ed flew it while Danny was co-pilot; meanwhile I sat in the back, mind still trying to comprehend everything. Danny kept looking from me to Ed and back again trying figure it out.

"So what's really going on with you two?" He asked, I knew he already knew the answer to his question, but I knew he wanted us to confirm his suspicions.

Ed looked at him and then back out the wind shield, "if I tell you and you tell anyone but Delinda I'll make sure you won't leave my sight ever again," Danny shook his head yes, "we're kind of seeing each other."b

Danny smirked, "I knew it, I knew there was something there ever since we found out that you were divorcing Jillian. You animal you."

"What didn't think a guy like Ed could get such a young woman interested in him?" I said smiling at him.

"It's just a little surprising in a way."

We arrived at a spot where no one would see the chopper land or even hear the chopper. Danny got out and went to a holding place and grabbed a gun and looked at

"Here, take this."

"Nah, I got one."

"Grenade?"

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks Rambo."

"Sam you need any?"

"No, I always come prepared."

"That's my girl, I knew I taught you right," said Ed putting his arm around me.

We then headed silently in the night towards a building; I went closer to the ground as we got closer. I knelt near a car an looked around to see if anyone was there, I saw no one but heard choking noises near me. I looked to my left and say Ed choking a guy, he let him fall to the ground silently and we pushed

We then burst through the doors and everyone's eyes were on us. In the middle of the room Delinda was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. I would have went to step forward but Ed was very keen on stopping me. A guy then started talking to us, looking at Ed for the main part as Danny went to Delinda to get her untied. I noticed a guy slip out the back and slipped out silently following him out.

I grabbed a crowbar and started getting closer, as soon as he heard me getting closer he started running. I caught up quickly and started pounding him, when he was almost unconscious I stopped. I waited to catch my breath and him to catch his, and then I looked at him with the utmost hate in my eyes.

"Touch my best friend again," I said between breaths, "I'll kill you," then I kicked him one last time and walked back to the building where Ed, Danny and Delinda were waiting for me outside. I walked up to Delinda and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're ok Dee."

"You beat him to a pulp for me right?" She asked.

"Of course," I said.

Over the next couple of days things seemed to get better except for when I was getting sick. Mary seemed more worried about herself since her father was back in town. She had told me about him and what he had done to her. I gave her my sympathy and told her if there was anything she needed just to ask me.


	9. Shots Rang Out

If there's one thing a girl notices about her best friend it's when something sees different about her. Both Delinda and I are in that bucket we both think there's something both wrong and very different about each other. I was starting to worry and I could tell she was too, I hope we didn't catch some kind of virus. As I brushed my teeth Delinda came rushing into the bathroom and into a stall, when she came out she rinsed her mouth and I handed her a mint.

"Thanks Sonny, I really think we should make a date with the doctor," she said sounding a little worried.

"I agree Dee I can't stand getting sick all of the time and your father's starting to worry about the both of us."

"You and dad have something going on, I saw this coming."

I smiled, "you know everything Delinda that needs to be known about me, it doesn't help that we've been best friends since we were babies." That's when I thought 'what if that's the reason why we're getting sick.' "Dee I think we should make a trip to the pharmacy I think I might now why we're getting sick."

"I'm glad you know Sam, lets go now," she said.

As soon as we were at the main doors the two of us were stopped by Ed and Danny. The two of us looked at each other and then to the guys. At the same time Delinda and I put on our innocent faces. We knew the two men in front of us would listen to our every word.

"Where are you two off to in the middle of your shifts?" Asked Ed as Danny stood with his arms crossed.

"We have an errand to run for the Montecito," Delinda said with as much truth as she could muster.

"She's right you know, you two should know better than to not trust Delinda and I. Especially after all the things we've done for you," I replied as seriously as I could.

The two men then gave each other looks then Danny spoke, "just this once ladies then it's working hard for the both of you."

"Maybe," I said in a barely audible voice.

"What was that Sonny?" Asked Ed.

"Nothing Ed, we got to go right Dee?" I replied.

"Of course Sam lets get going so we can get back quicker," she said.

Delinda and I then walked passed both of them making sure we brushed up against them without bringing it to anyone else's attention. The two of us headed to my car and drove to the pharmacy. Once there I headed to one aisle with Delinda closely on my heels. Once there she gave me the strangest

"What in the world do we need pregnancy tests for Sam?" She

"Why? Because I think we're pregnant Dee that's what we need them for," I replied in a hushed matter-of-fact tone. At this her face went emotionless, and then it went from shocked to happy.

"We could possibly be mom's," she said in a hushed tone; I nodded my head yes. She then grabbed four and we headed to the cash register and paid for them. Back at the hotel we went back to the bathroom hiding our evidence. As we waited with baited breath, we couldn't help but be silent, I then picked up both and went out to wash my hands, Delinda followed.

"So did you look yet?" She asked me

"No I haven't, but I'm going to now," I replied, I then picked up both of them and sure enough they both had plus signs. I sat on the floor and hung my head, Delinda followed.

"You know what's odd Sam? Having a half-sibling by your best friend whoo happens to be the same age as you."

"I think we should be happy right now Delinda, if only this shock would pass." I told her. At that both Sam and Mary walked in and stared at us wondering why we were on the floor. Mary noticed the things in our hands and grabbed them quickly.

"You two are pregnant? Delinda I know who the father of yours is but Sam," she said almost questioningly.

I looked up at the both of them and then stood up, "I might as well come clean with both of you. Ed and I have been seeing each other since him and Jillian got divorced. The only ones who knew about it were Danny and Delinda."

"Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is you two deserve a congratulations," Sam responded, smiling at the both of us.

The four of us walked out of the bathroom and chaos broke out, Ed ran to us and told us to get upstairs. I told him I was going to stay, which caused him to stare at me intently. Shots rang out and he then decided to half drag me upstairs, Ed had stepped in front of me and stared at the guy in front of us.

That's when I went deaf from a gun blast, I saw Ed go down with a bullet hole in his shoulder. I jumped the guy without thinking, grabbed the gun out of his hand and hit him in the face with the butt of it. It knocked him out stone cold. I looked back at Ed who was unconscious. I ran over to him and tied a piece of cloth around his wound and dialed 911.


	10. Diamond in the Rough

Over the next couple of weeks I couldn't help but worried about Ed, even though I knew he was doing fine. I told him he should take a month of work to rest up but he just couldn't leave work alone. Considering after a week from work he managed to hop in his Aston Martin and drove his way to work. It had almost been another month and neither Delinda nor I have told our significant other that we were both pregnant.

Leaning up against a banister facing the floor I let out a deep sigh, I knew I had to tell him soon enough. Feeling eyes on me I turned around to see Ed watching me. I smiled and received one in return; he then started walking towards me. He took my stance from minute earlier, elbows on the banister and looking out over the floor. I joined in with him, enjoying the moment. Once again I felt his eyes on me; I turned my head to face him.

"Had to get some breathing room from being cooped up in that office for most of the day?" I asked.

"Yup, that and I've noticed you've only been standing here for a half an hour looking like you have something on your mind," at this I sighed again, "you know you can always talk to me," he then put his hand on mine.

"Actually Ed I've wanted to talk to you. I've just been wondering how to say it right;" I exclaimed putting my free hand on my forehead and then back on the

He looked at me a little worried then stood up straight fixing his suit. He put his arm around my shoulder and motioned me to walk with me.

"It's not anything that's going to make anyone unhappy is it?" He asked.

"I hope not Ed," I replied.

"Well go ahead tell me I promise I won't get upset," he said.

"You know how I was sick for most of last month," at this he nodded his head, "well the reason I was so stubborn to go to a doctor is that I knew what was wrong."

"What was it then?" He said pausing then standing in front of me.

"The same thing that's wrong with Delinda, I'm pregnant;" I looked into his eyes again to see joy filling them. This caused me to smile and him to pull me into a hug.

"I knew I still had it in me Sonny," he whispered in my ear, "and I'm going to be a grandfather," at this I heard the awe in his voice.

We then walked out onto the floor with an extra step. Before I felt like Atlas the Greek Titan holding the world on my shoulders. Now Ed has gotten rid of my burden and we could live happily. I finally noticed where Ed was taking us, back to his office. I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm going to do something and I'd rather not have a huge crowd of strangers for what it is," I glared at Ed and he smiled, he knew I hated surprises when I knew about it. In the security room I noticed Mike and Danny sending glances over to the two of us. I knew they were in on it at this point.

The two followed a little ways behind us as Ed took me into his office, I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my ribs. He then took me over to the seat in front of his desk and told me to sit. I did as I was told expecting my heart to burst through my chest any second. At that moment Ed smiled once again, grabbing something out of his suit pocket and kneeling down on one knee.

I waited for my heart to explode, Ed was proposing. I put my hand over my chest as he asked me to marry me. I smiled as my heart stayed intact and nodded yes. In the background I heard Danny tell Mike he owed him twenty bucks. Meanwhile I looked at the ring now on my finger; I stood up followed by Ed and gave him another

"How am I going to tell Delinda she's going to be my daughter in law. Ok maybe I shouldn't say that it sounds so weird."

Ed laughed, "when she asks tell her, it'll be that simple, I'd also hate to ruin the moment between us but I think we might want to get back to work."

"Ah work," I said, "that thing," I said smiling and walking off, once out with Danny and Mike the patted me on the shoulders. Just then Mary walked in looking terrified.

"Danny he's back," she spit out.


	11. Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks

As soon as Mary had said 'he's back' I knew she had meant her father. I told her not to worry or I'll be worried sick for her. She tried smiling but it didn't work so well, I knew she'd at least try. Danny also told her that as long as we were around no one was going to hurt her ever again. A few days later I had told Delinda who had already figured out somehow that her father and I were getting married. That girl knows more about me then I do. As I was patrolling the floor I had noticed I always seemed to be wherever Mary happened to be. I picked up my ringing phone and automatically glanced up at the security camera.

"This is Sonny;" I spoke into the phone.

"Yeah Sam I suggest you take a break you have a doctors appointment in an hour and I suggest you get ready," Ed replied, I scowled and knew he would have a smile on his face.

"You do know I could have made that appointment myself," I said putting my free hand on my hip.

"I know, it's just that now that you're having a baby I'm twice as worried as I was about you. And now with this whole Mary thing, my hair is going greyer I can feel it," he said.

"I'm sorry Ed I know, am I meeting him here or am I going to see him?" I asked.

"I pulled some strings and he's coming here so if I could get you to come to my office that would be nice," Ed told me.

Before responded I glanced over at Mary, "all right then, I'll be right up."

"She'll be all right Sam," he said before hanging up; I then looked back at Mary and headed to his office. As I saw Danny, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder seeing he was watching her as I walked off.

The next hour went by fast and soon enough the doctor had arrived. He had checked me and the baby out and said we were doing fine. As I seen him out of Ed's office I heard a gun being loaded, I turned around and noticed Ed putting bullets into a magnum. I gave him a confused look and looked out the window. I turned around to see Danny holding Mary in his arms; I knew what he was going to do.

"Ed please you can't do this not to Mary, especially not to me," I pleaded.

"Sonny don't worry you know I would never leave you behind," he replied while putting the gun in his belt. He then walked over giving me a hug, he then walked me over to the couch and letting me sit down first. There he explained everything to me that Mary's father had done to her. At the end he wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes off of my cheeks. Ed then kissed my forehead and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"I've already got plans for us; we'll be going somewhere far away."

"You know Ed I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you," I told him.

This caused him to smile and kiss me again, I looked out to see Danny taking Mary downstairs glancing back at the office.

The afternoon faded real fast and the sun had almost set completely. Twice was the amount of time Mary's father had asked if he could see her. The third time he asked I set security on him, and when Mary heard what I had done she thanked me. I told her that it was no problem she'd do the same for her. Then she disappeared out the door, I looked at my watch it was the end of my shift. I met up with Danny as I was walking to the parking

"You're in a hurry Danny," I said slightly out of breath.

"I could say the same for you, Ed's not even out here yet," just as he finished his sentence Ed's Aston Martin pulled up beside me.

"As you were saying," I smiled getting in the passengers seat.

We were driving lazily as dark set in; we pulled in a parking lot in front of a motel. I noticed Mary a little ways from her father, a gun in hand. I also noticed Danny standing not to far from his car. It went all too quickly and I heard two gunshots and her father went down.

"Go!" I yelled and Ed sped off back to our house, at that moment I had packed our things just in case we had to leave at any moment.


	12. Meet Me Halfway

The car was packed and half of our things were already sent to a destination I knew nothing of. Ed was keeping this a secret to everyone including me as well, just to be on the safe side. We then headed back to the Montecito and walked in keeping our cool. We went our separate ways to make sure we wouldn't seem fidgety and all would seem normal. I was almost across the casino floor when Danny had stopped me and handed me something.

"What is this?" I Asked.

"Just look at it," he reassured me, so I did, and it was a picture of a house with a white picket fence around it. I smiled remembering that Mary had once told me she wanted to live in a house like this.

"I'm glad she's safe," I smiled back at Danny.

"We might not be," Danny said, I knew that he knew Ed and I were there as well tonight. As soon as he said that he looked over my shoulder, my eyes followed to see two detectives walking in. "I'll take care of these two you go somewhere else all right," he said in a hushed tone.

I simply nodded and walked away; I headed to the security room just to try to get the thoughts out of my head. It almost worked if I hadn't noticed a very worried Mike.

"Mike what's wrong? Please tell me it's not too serious," I asked, I couldn't help but be stressed enough already.

"Unfortunately it is serious, Sam has been kidnapped by some crazy guy. We're trying to track her down now."

"Oh my god," worried words slipped out of my mouth, "I knew there was a reason why I never noticed her downstairs this afternoon. I'll leave you alone to find her,I hope we get her back safely," Mike then shooed me away as if he was trying to figure out something else as well.

As usual Ed was sitting in his office, he looked up from his desk after talking to someone sitting in his chair. After they finished and the guy left the room, I sat down and Ed looked at me in disbelief. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"'You wouldn't believe it Sam, first the other Sam is kidnapped, the 37th floor exploded. And on top of it I happened to notice the detectives that bombarded Danny. Of course they saw you with him now they'll come find you too."

"Ed you were the one who always told me not to worry and look at you telling me everything in disbelief and practically tearing your hair out."

He let out a sigh, "I know Sam," he said getting up and coming over to the other side of the desk and placing his hand on mine, "I'm just tired, this whole thing will be over before you know it."

"I hope your right Ed, now you said that this place was robbed, I say we go find those bastards and get the money back," I told him, the biggest smirk on my face.

He smiled as he helped me off of the chair, "lets do that then," he replied getting a tazer out of his desk.

I linked arms with him, "ah corporate punishment I like," I said.

It took us awhile but we managed to find a guy named Buck Terry. We then took him to one of the interrogation rooms. Ed hauled out the tazer and turned it on, Buck looked slightly terrified. Ed then tazered him and after he was done twitching he got close to Buck.

"Where's my money?" He asked getting ready to do it again if he got a wrong answer.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," replied Buck causing him to get tazed again.

"That's just a little taste compared to the pain I'm gonna put on your ass. If you don't start talking, I'm gonna hook this up to your nuts and fry'em like prairie oysters."

At this Buck Terry told us everything down to the last detail, when Ed let him go we made our way back to the surveillance room. Well tried, the next thing I knew I was being hauled down the hall.

"Ed!" I yelled, he spun around and ran up to me to help me.

"Come calmly or the girl gets it," I knew one of the voices to be one of the detectives.

What seemed like ages we were out onto a loading dock. The detective pushed me towards Ed, I of course tripped over my foot and fell into his arms.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good," I replied, just then we heard a throat being cleared. We looked up and Ed put himself in front of me.

"Listen you two, I know you were there the night Mary's father was killed. I also know it was your gun that fired the fatal shot Ed. If you come with me you might get a lesser sentence."

"How about no detective?" Replied Ed, who ended up knocking the gun out of his hands and beating him down. The next thing I knew he grabbed my hand and we were running to his car. He told me to get the plane tickets out of the dash as we sped to the airport. I looked at them.

"Paris?" I asked.

"Yup Paris, I remember you saying how much you loved that place."

The next thing I knew the sun was shining in my eyes through the air plane window. I looked up at Ed's blue eyes and smiled, he returned the smile and kissed my forehead.

"We're almost there honey," he said, I then looked out the window to see Paris a couple thousand feet below us. I knew this was a start of something new, a start of something more. I also knew I was going to love this new life with Ed and the life growing inside of me.


End file.
